


Blessing

by Wingstar102



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Warning: Archangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons aren't the only ones willing to make deals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Spook-Me Fic-A-Thon and my first foray into writing for SPN fandom. Enjoy!

Damn it, this was taking too long.

It didn’t make sense. He hadn’t failed at demon summoning since he was a newly minted apprentice. Sam poured over his notes, triple checking his ritual against the reams of lore and spellwork he had dug up. Everything seemed to be in place, down to the last sigil, herb and iota of his power.

Slamming his hands on his work table, Sam growled, frustration pulling his face into a deep grimace. _Time for plan B_ , he thought, because he couldn’t let Dean down. Not with this. Not after Dean had given up so much for Sam over the years. Besides, Cas made their little family complete in his own way and Sam loved him almost as much as Dean did. He wouldn’t allow their happy little family to be broken over something as paltry as death. Not when he could do something about it.

Determined, Sam hastily flipped through his spellbook, eyes bleeding into a greener hue as they darted over words, searching. If calling up a demon didn’t work, maybe something else would. Maybe something a little higher on the food chain. Maybe…

Choking on a disbelieving laugh, Sam read the Call he found. What dumb fucking luck. Absolute dumb fucking luck. Such a deceptively simple bit of magic.

A quick, deep slash of his athame across the palm of his hand and Sam diligently went to work, carefully writing on the rough table in his own blood.

A large circle around it completed the setup, the deep crimson already faintly starting to glow from just the inherent power of the word. Sam allowed himself a heartbeat of silence and then reached far down into his soul; farther than he had ever needed to and pulled up the last bit of magic he had. Without a proper incantation to use with his casting, Sam went with his gut.

Placing his large hands in the blood circle, Sam bound all of his hope, longing, desperation into the remains of his power and poured it into the sigil with a formless plea for help. For divine intervention.

"Damn bucko, I didn't know a human could Call that loud anymore."

Sam sagged against the table, blowing out a relieved breath."Well, I can, I guess." He turned to find a sprite of a man standing in the concealing shadows of the room’s corner, rubbing at his ears like he had heard an overwhelmingly loud noise. But Sam wasn’t really sure this man was the powerful being he needed.

The man was handsome, from what little he could see, in a way Sam had come to expect of otherworldly beings. Everything from his burnished gold hair to his dainty feet shouted rouge though, and Sam would believe he was being played except for those eyes. The eyes assessing him were vibrant amber ringed in gold, shining with power.

“Since you went through all the trouble to get my attention, what can I do for you?”

Suddenly wary, Sam waved at the being. “Come closer, please. I don’t like dealing with voices in the dark.”

Quirking a grin, the being stepped into the candlelight. Dumbstruck, Sam’s legs gave way and he fell on his ass, speechless.

_Wings._ Three pair of radiant, perfect golden wings gracefully arched to frame the being. Hope filled his heart and it took a minute to find his voice. “I need your help.”

Smiling wider, the being scoffed playfully. “I gathered that much, kiddo. But what in Creation is so dire that you would need an _archangel_?”

“My brother.” Trembling, Sam pushed a hand through his hair, trying for enough calm to make his case. “Dean’s lover is dying. Cas has a sickness which is destroying him from the inside and nothing I’ve tried seems to touch it. I was hoping to make a deal, to save Cas.”

“Why?”

That was a question Sam was not prepared for. “Uh, well, because I want Dean to be happy and Castiel is everything to Dean. I can’t just stop trying to save him because I don’t have enough juice to do it. That’s why I’m looking for help.”

The archangel turned away, feathers rustling like silk. He seemed to be thinking it over, but what did Sam know? Such a powerful being could be readying to destroy him for the audacity or just as easily be fixing Cas even from this distance. Instead, amber eyes pinned Sam to the spot as the being whipped around. “I can help you Sam, but there is a cost.”

He was prepared for that when he was ready to deal with the demon that never showed earlier, but this came as a surprise. “I thought angels didn’t make deals. You’re supposed to help just because it’s the right thing to do.”

“If only that was this case here.” Shaking his head ruefully, he crouched down to look Sam in the eyes, his jovial mask dropping away. “Castiel’s illness is a natural one, and it’s supposed to kill him. Every creature on this world must die in their due time and asking me to change what is going to happen is against the natural order. Even the fallen Castiel is not exempt.”

“Fallen?”

“You don’t need to worry about that part.” It was a stern rebuke. “Now, to do what you ask requires an equal exchange. Life for life, as it were. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Was he? Sam knew demons dealt in contracts for souls and Gods asked for some sort of ritual sacrifice. What could an angel possibly ask for? Sam decided the cost didn't matter. He couldn't let Dean waste away to a shadow of himself.

"I'm sure. Name your price."

"It would have to be your children, Sam. I would have to take your ability to create children away from you. Are you certain? There is no going back once I do this."

Sam flinched. Such a steep price. Granted, there were other ways to have children, even through surrogates with Dean’s seed, but it still drove a knife into his heart. But… “I’m absolutely sure.”

The being grabbed a fistful of Sam's shirt and yanked him forward, catching his face between gentle hands at the last second. This close, he could see every breathtaking shade of amber and gold searching his face. Finally, cool, dry lips settled over Sam's in a gentle kiss.

And heaven help him, but he responded to the sweetness he could taste, driving further into the being's mouth hungrily. Sam lost himself, trying hard to forget what he was about to lose, about why he was making this deal to begin with. Everything let go, except for the warm honey taste of the kiss that was being returned as fervently as he was giving it.

"Hold on," Sam murmured, turned his head away and placing a hand against the being's chest. "What is going on here?"

With an exasperated huff, the archangel rocked back to heels. "I was kissing you. Thought that was pretty damn obvious. Don't humans kiss anymore?"

"No, I mean _why._ Shit, I don't even know your name."

"Gabriel." Leaning back in, he began peppering butterfly kisses along Sam's jaw and throat. "ArchHerald, Archangel of Justice and Vengeance," Gabriel placed a searing kiss to Sam's lips. "Death and Resurrection. And I'm trying to fulfill your end of the deal in the easiest way possible."

"Easiest..." He lost the idea for a second as those majestic wings mantled over them, shielding his eyes from the rest of the room. Impulsively, he slid his hands into the coverts, the satin soft feathers tingling against skin. "Beautiful. "

Shivering, Gabriel moved in closer, almost crawling into Sam's lap. "Yeah," breathlessly, he pressed his lips to the skin beneath Sam's ear. "Gorgeous mountain of a human like you? No need to hurt you when accepting your sacrifice. See?" Gabriel's whisper accompanied a quiet snap of his fingers, clothes vanishing as if they never were.

Caught off guard, Sam drew back a little, eyes taking in the entirety of the stunning creature in his lap. "Uh..."

"Damn, you're actually really adorable when you're dumbstruck. Don't worry Sam, I've got this."

Reaching between them, Gabriel unerringly went for Sam's dick, the cool hand stroking a few times and damn if his cock didn't jump to full hardness with that little bit of fondling. The last pass was different, slick when it hadn’t been a second ago. _What…?_

Gabriel squirmed even closer, pressing along Sam’s chest and belly with his own. Stealing another brain scrambling kiss, Gabriel rolled his hips just enough to catch the crown of the human’s cock against his puckered rim. “Sorry about this Sam.” Bright eyes focused on Sam’s face, Gabriel slowly worked his way down the hard length. Sam tightened his hands in Gabriel’s wings as ecstasy started burning through him, beginning where the inferno heat of the archangel’s body took him in. All he could manage was a high sound in his throat. Gabriel dropped the last long inch and settled for a moment. “Usually, I take more time for foreplay,” he said, voice sounding equally delighted and wrecked, “but I’m sorry to say I’m a little pressed for time.”

The first roll of Gabriel’s hips, wings fluttering under Sam’s hands and skin sliding against skin, Sam shifted his grip down, wrapping arms tightly around Gabriel’s waist. The next one and he pulled hard, grinding up as best he could, trying to move deeper into the intoxicating heat.

Gabriel took him to heights Sam never dreamed of, body sliding in tandem like a snake, slick and hot and sensual. Golden eyes and golden wings that burned hotter every time Sam dragged Gabriel back down his cock kept him completely enraptured. The panting, incoherent sounds tumbling from the kissed bruised mouth scorched Sam’s blood, and kisses so sweet it was a crime to forego them had his head spinning.

It was an endless moment of time and over before Sam could enjoy everything he wanted to with the magnificent Gabriel. Just the silky brush of feathers along his spine, desperate hands carding through his hair and one last kiss and he was overcome.

Hungrily, Sam clutched Gabriel to him as hard as his human strength could, spilling inside the archangel with a broken moan. He shuddered hard as Gabriel came between them, near scalding hot seed splashing all over Sam’s heaving belly.

That’s when he felt it, the subtle pulling on his power and body. “What?”

“Shh.” Gabriel trailed his hands up from Sam’s shoulders, cradling his face once more. “It’s all right Sam. You’re safe.” A flash of gold eyes and touch of honey lips, Sam slumped into Gabriel, unnaturally sleeping deep.

~~~

Sighing, he waiting for the last bits of Sam’s DNA to reconfigure itself into the new pattern he imposed on it, riding his orgasmic high for a couple heartbeats longer on the sleeping mountain’s lap. He hated to do it, but this part always went better when human wasn’t awake.

Though, if he was honest with himself, he was not looking forward to leaving Sam. When he heard the Call, he was expecting to come down and find some old, self-serving asshole looking to capture or use him. Gabriel was shocked as shit to find the Mage was not; only a handsome young man with a good, incandescent soul and a truly honest desire to help without personal gain, a rare thing.

Maybe under different circumstances.

Or when they met again.

With a snap, he cleaned and dressed Sam and himself, though he was loathe to remove the remnants of their time together. No matter, Gabriel hadn’t been lying about being in a rush and he doubted he could tear himself away from Sam if his human woke and gave him that earnest, open look again because Gabriel had tarried.

Bending down, he pecked Sam’s lips a last time and left, jumping into flight with barely a thought. Besides, it wouldn’t be forever, not when Gabriel would have to share with Sam the new secret Gabriel carried under his heart.

~~~

End.


End file.
